Loving Rivals
by Stephishness
Summary: AU Orihime goes to a private school whose rival is the local public school. When a raven haired 'rival' and her connect, She's sure that no one will approve. As their relationship develops, the two of them have no idea how to fix the feud.


Orihime awoke slowly with a yawn. Her hand swiftly fell on her alarm clock, searching for the off button to stop that horrendous noise they call an alarm. Rising out of bed, she sleepily prepared for school. During her daily routine she recalled the day before where she had come home soaked because their school rival had managed to set of the fire sprinklers.

Orihime was a student at the local private school, Karakura High. Although she found it very ridiculous, the local public school, L. Noches, was, on the outside, a mere rival school, but truly their enemy. Anyone from Karakura hated anyone from L. Noches. It didn't matter who the person was, they hated them. It was idiotic, and Orihime didn't feel the same hatred that the others did towards that school. Indeed, she even knew a student from L. Noches… Well, somewhat.

Sighing and pouting at her disorderly hair, she decided to just give up and pulled her sunset hair into a high ponytail. Then, to keep her bangs out of her face slightly, she used her precious flower pins to pin about half of them behind her ears. Smiling at her reflection, she left her bathroom quickly, grabbing the keys hanging by her door and exiting her small apartment. As she locked her door, a slender boy was also leaving his own apartment. While she was dressed in a bright yellow school uniform, his seemed the opposite, with dark emerald accents to an all grey jacket. His pale skin was a sharp contrast to his raven hair and the silver doorknob as he locked his own home. Orihime had always found this boy curious, but the most curious part of him had to be his actions. He was always as silent as possible without being rude, never seemed to call anyone by their name, and was always… alone.

As she looked at him with a curious gaze, her head tilted slightly, she wondered why he never seemed to bring friends to his home. She forgot to look away once he was done locking his door, and apparently he felt her staring at him because his bright emerald eyes turned to her, a look of slight confusion in them, though his face stayed blank. Nervously, she waved at him in an enthusiastic way. The boy's eyebrows furrowed and he moved his hand slightly in a way that might have been considered a wave.

After the quite awkward moment, the boy turned swiftly and walked down the stairs, his almost-shoulder-length hair moving with his steps. Orihime adjusted her book-bag and pulled it over her head so it was hanging from the opposite shoulder. Prepared to walk down the stairs, she found herself determined to run after the boy. There was no reason not to. Their schools were merely a block away from each other, and she sure didn't like walking to school alone. Quickening her pace, she ran after him.

As she approached him, she noticed his steps falter and then stop completely as he turned towards her. He raised one eyebrow in question, obviously wondering why she was even speaking to him. "Uh, hi! Ano, our schools are only a block apart, right? So I was thinking we should walk together!" Orihime smiled at him brightly. A look of realization crossed his face as he leaned back onto the heels of his feet.

"Indeed, our schools are merely a block apart. What I do not comprehend is why someone from Karakura even allows themselves to associate with someone like me," the boy said, looking right at her. Orihime swore she got lost in those emerald eyes that were currently staring into her grayish-neutral ones. Though his eyes seemed to have barely any emotion, they seemed comforting to her. She liked looking at them. And though his voice was just as monotone as his eyes, they once again had the unknown comfort his eyes brought. Maybe it was because they spoke of stability, and he was quieter, mellower, while she was used to a loud and obnoxious world around her.

"The feud between our schools is pointless. I can walk to school with whoever I want!" Orihime declared loudly. Her voice was enthusiastic and excited about her subject. She obviously did not like the fighting the schools had.

"Glad we agree on the matter, Onna. If you wish to walk to Karakura while I go to L. Noches, I have no objections to the matter," the boy said in his stable monotone voice. Orihime's bright smile could illuminate an entire home, as she looked at someone who could be considered her new friend.

On their walk to school, Orihime chattered about random things, many of which were quite strange. The boy merely nodded and every so often would comment on small things. Soon enough, Orihime was standing in front of her school. Her time had passed so quickly with all of the talking they were doing, well, more like **she** was doing. As she turned around, she saw the boy leaving without a word, and reached out to stop him.

"Wait!" Orihime paused as the boy turned to look at her, obviously waiting for her to continue. "Ano, I never told you my name! It's Orihime." The boy looked at her silently, and seemed like he was never going to answer before he said one word only.

"Ulquiorra." The boy saw the obvious confusion on Orihime's face and decided to explain. "My name, Onna. I suppose you are now going to ask if we may walk home from our institutes of learning together?" Orihime looked at him sheepishly, embarrassed that her train of thought was so easy to trace. "Once again, I do not care either way about the matter. I believe your school lets out before mine, so if you wish to wait for me, I do not see why we could not walk together." Turning without a good-bye or anything else of that nature, Ulquiorra walked away from Orihime silently.

"Bye Ulquiorra! See you later!" Orihime exclaimed after him, waving frantically. Without looking back, he raised his hand and gave barely the slightest of waves, as if to acknowledge that she had said something without saying goodbye either. Orihime's smile as she ran into the school was brighter than ever.

In her classroom stood a boy with bright orange hair who watched the student Orihime had been walking with just moments ago with skepticism. His eyebrows were furrowed in irritation and he whispered a only a few words. "I won't let any student of L. Noches hurt my friends."


End file.
